


Adam/Javi prompts and requests

by SpookyBren



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Looking for prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: Looking for prompts and requests.





	Adam/Javi prompts and requests

Hey glamberts! 

 

I haven't written any Adam fics in a long time and I want to start again because I think him and Javi are so cute together but I’m low on ideas, comment any ideas or requests you have and I’ll try to fulfill them! Also I will give credit.

 

thanks!


End file.
